


Golden Era, Marauders, and Readers

by WriteYourDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteYourDreams/pseuds/WriteYourDreams
Summary: A bunch of stories and drabbles put in one spot all Harry Potter and Marauder time. Some fluff and romance. Some reader inserts some ships. Anyone can request things they want, I do reader inserts and can make it personalized, I can do specific ships, maybe even other books/shows. Hope everyone enjoys!





	1. Harry x Hermione A Little Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, everything works out for two-thirds of the golden trio.

It had been years after she had survived in a forest hunting Horcruxes. It had been years since she was watching those she loved and cared for die. It had been years since she was tortured that night in Malfoy Manor. Years since she had to worry about Harry and Ron's survival on a daily basis, or if she would ever see her parents again. So many years had gone by but to Hermione, the endless stream of thoughts that terrorized her made it feel like it was all happening again. 

She was stuck in her own mind, while others had been able to cope and find the peace of mind they needed, she was still in 1998, she was still on the run, she was still alone. Harry and Ron got to go home to the Weasleys and be showered with love and care, they got a large family of people who would die for them. 

Hermione never got that same treatment, sure Arthur loved her muggle stories and the twins liked teasing her or asking for advice. But unlike Harry, Molly was not a fan of her. Not ever since their fourth year when she thought she was a tramp trying to woo her boys. Molly never got over that and because of it, she was never truly welcomed into the Weasley home unless she was accompanied by Ron or Harry. 

She preferred to stay away from that drama and with staying away she distanced herself from everyone. Everyone. She threw herself into her work, arriving at the ministry at seven in the morning and leaving near ten at night every day. She felt that it was the only thing that could distract her from the suffocating walls of her mind. 

Once she got home she would clean, prepare meals for later, finish paperwork, read a book, watch muggle tv, anything that would keep her from recognizing the agonizing pain of loneliness. It was buried so deep in her heart, the hollow feeling of a scream that just can't leave her lips. All she could think about was being left by Ron in the woods, watching Sirius Black die in the department of mysteries, the look of Remus Lupin's dead corpse sitting next to Nymphadora Tonks, Harry's pale, dead body being carried by Hagrid, every image of war haunted her. Her mind was filled with more ghosts than Hogwarts. 

As she lifted her heavy briefcase from the floor of her office and pulled herself out of the brightly lit room, she heaved out a sigh that rang out in the empty hallways of the ministry. Her heals lightly clicking on the marble floors and her work pants swishing below her. Her shoulders slumped as she thought about being alone for the third Friday in a row. 

What helped her from completely falling apart was the fact that Harry and Ron didn't even owl her anymore, or stop by, or raise questions about her absence. She had protected them so well that they no longer needed her constant attention, that's what she wanted from the beginning. For them to be safe and to feel loved and she got her every wish. She also assumed that her being so unneeded was equally as guilty for her downfall. 

She goes to the apparition point and suddenly feels the emptiness entrap her, the tall ceilings and dark lighting making her feel the absence of people tenfold. She clutches her hand over her heart, and sniffles as silently as she could manage. But within the empty halls, it was as loud as a scream. 

She leaves her work and falls to her couch, just a few steps in front of her. She buried her face in a throw pillow and she screams and cries her despair so overwhelming that she couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. She soaks the burgundy pillow with salty tears, they run down her face, making it red and blotchy. 

She stands unable to control herself as she throws the pillow away from her and hears something fall to the ground and shatter with a loud crash. She tears another pillow off the couch and flings it to the other side of the room. She turns to throw something else and her eyes land on a picture of Ron, Harry and her. She picks it up without thinking and smashes it on the wall. Nothing brings her out of her mind though, only intensifying her hopeless feeling. 

"I should have just died that day!" She shrieks at the top of her lungs, "I would be a lot happier if I died a war hero." 

She collapses to ground laying on the cold, hardwood floors. She holds herself as she sobs knowing that no one will be there to help her. Because she had helped everyone, she let them move one, her purpose to them was over. She reminded herself over and over that it was pointless to cry because she was the only one there to see it and no one else would care. 

Her own vicious words echoing in her mind caused her to miss the thumping of the Floo just a few rooms away. She missed the distressed cry of her best friend when he heard her scream, she missed how he ran to her when he watched her fall to the ground. But she couldn't miss how his strong arms warped around her. 

She just cried harder and let her head fall on the couch her back was resting on and whimper out her pains. "I should have just died." It was such a desperate cry for help and Harry could feel his heart shatter and fall into the pit of his stomach. 

He teared up just watching his friend break so suddenly, he gasped at her confession and a piece of his heart caught in his throat as he tried to talk to her. He pulled her into his lap, her now resting her back on his chest and her head on his shoulder. 

"Hermione, please." He pleaded with his voice cracking. "Please." 

She could barely hear him as she weeps and wraps her arms around herself. Even in the arms of someone else, she still expected her to save herself. Even though he was right there, there for her, she was blind to the help. 

"Just, just leave." She begs, her wet sorrows turning into uneven breaths and her despair turning into numbness. 

"You never left me, I won't ever leave you." He whispers to her as he holds her close. 

"You already did." 


	2. Sirius x Reader: A Fight to the Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and the reader get in a fight and it's hard to say whether or not there is any fire left in them.

It wasn't supposed to blow up like this. Lily and her pondered over what to do about (y/n)'s Sirius problem, after a long list of pros and cons being listed out, advice from other couples, and silly witch magazines, the two of them agreed that facing the issue head-on was the best option.  

(Y/n) knew he didn't mean to be a possessive boyfriend and that his death glares and slurs targeted at other males was coming from a good place but it was frustrating and somewhat humiliating. 

The only people Sirius wouldn't freak out about her talking to were the other marauders and Lily. Everyone else was competition in his eyes. There were even some  _girls_  he had forbidden (Y/n) to talk to after he had felt that she was giving them more attention. 

At first, everything seemed light and laughable. His jealousy was cute in a way and reassured her that Sirius was head over heels for her. Things escalated too quickly and all of a sudden people stopped talking to her because they were afraid her "scary boyfriend" would beat them up. 

One of her best friends from Ravenclaw, named Eric, hadn't talked to her in over a month. As much fun as her boyfriend and the other Marauders were, she deserved other friends. She was always more on the independent side, something Sirius says initially attracted him to her. But now she felt suffocated by the relationship. 

She didn't want to break up with her boyfriend, this was just something he needed to fix if he wanted a happy and solid relationship. She would help him if he needed it, small amounts of jealousy were fine, fun even. But he took it to another level, an unhealthy level. 

So she and Lily decided that talking to him, explaining it to him slowly, would avoid a fight and things could happen gradually and happily. (Y/n) didn't know if she caught him in a bad mood or if she just said it in the wrong way but Sirius was instantly defensive and accusatory the moment she brought it up. 

"Sirius," (Y/n) addresses, when it was just the two of them left in the common room. He had been pretty quiet all night and she just assumed that it was because of the homework load that had received during classes. 

"Yeah?" He asks gruffly, his arm tightening around her waist. It concerns her slightly but (Y/n) knew that it was either now or never. 

"I kinda need to talk to you, it's-" She begins only to be interrupted by Sirius. 

"Can it wait? I just want to sit here and listen to the fire." He replies, his tone being harsher than he intended but his point is still coming across so he sees no point in fixing his attitude. 

The fire and warm common room seem more suffocating than they ever have before. All (Y/n) really want to do was leave but she sucked it up and addressed him again. 

"Sirius, it's important." She tells him with confidence in her voice. She moves out of his grasp to sit a few inches away, making Sirius sit up straighter. "I need you to just listen. I don't want you to say anything and just let me talk." 

Sirius nods his head in agreement, a somewhat scared look replacing his glare. With that (y/n) begins and doesn't stop until she feels she's done. 

"Sirius I love you a lot and I hope you know that. All I want is for us to be happy. I want our relationship to thrive but in order to do that, we need to be able to carry ourselves individually. I want you to be able to trust me enough to carry my own weight. I want you to be able to support me even if you're not right next to me." (Y/n) finishes and she looks more relieved than anything but still feels that she's beating around the bush too much. 

"What are even talking about? Do you think that I don't support you?" He seems hurt by her misinterpreted insinuation. (Y/n) panics slightly, not wanting to come off as rude. She never knew how scary it was to talk to Sirius about serious issues, despite what his name would suggest. 

"No! It's not that it's just that... That it seems like you don't  _trust_ me. I feel like you think I'm jumping at the chance to cheat or flirt with someone else. I love you and I trust you with my entire being and I don't understand why I have to fight you to feel the same" (Y/n) treads carefully as she's getting into some dangerous areas of discussion. 

"I can't believe you right now. Of course, I trust you. I've told you everything about me!" He scoots to the edge of the couch and starts to raise his voice a little. It unnerves (y/n) but she continues anyway. She needs him to know what she's feeling. 

"Sirius, screaming at my friends because they are boys and then pulling me away isn't what trust looks like. I need to be able to talk to other people! You can't be the only relationship I have with another person." She was going to say more but Sirius abruptly stands up. 

"You have the Mauraders and Lily! But you also have me! Am I not good enough?" He demands while running fingers through his hair. 

"Stop manipulating the conversation! It's not about how good you are as a partner it's about how you feel the need to control me." She says trying to reason with Sirius, scooting to the edge of the couch. 

"Get over yourself for a second, (Y/n)! It's not always about you! It's other people I don't trust. This has nothing to do with you!" He exclaims pulling his hair in frustration. His comment about "getting over yourself" put her a foul mood fast, recognizing how ironic that was. 

"This is the one time I've put myself first in this relationship and you know that! I sacrifice a lot for you! But I don't need to do good things and expect something in return but I do expect you to put an effort in, just like I do. For once you need to get off your high horse and realize that this  _is_  about me! I can't be strangled by a relationship and you knew that from the beginning, you know that space is important to me!" (Y/n) stands up too, putting her hand on her hips. 

" _My_ high horse?!" Sirius nearly shrieks, "Right, because I'm the one that's always complaining about having the slightest bit of fun, right? I'm the one that takes school more seriously than anything else, right?  _I'm_ the one who seems to have a pole stuck up my ass 24/7!" 

"So what if I value school?! That's not a bad thing! But that has nothing to do with the fact that you are being overly possessive and have ruined countless of my friendships with other people because of it!" She yells back, no longer caring about being civilized. 

He glares so harshly that it burns her to the core. He takes a few aggressive steps forward and leans down condescendingly. "If I just ruin everything why don't you just leave me then!?" He screams at her. 

She doesn't back down and screams right back, "Because I fucking love you and running away from problems isn't an option for me! I can't ever leave you but I most certainly will not have you trying to run my life! I am my own person I am not an attachment to you!" She gets so close to his face, she can feel his ragged breaths and hot cheeks.

He tears himself away from (Y/n), feeling entirely guilty as he felt his hands twitch, ready to punch something. Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions as this fight reminds all too much of himself at his parents. The fear of becoming like them overtakes any rational thinking. 

"I guess I'll just have to take the burden off of your shoulder then, (Y/n). We're over." With that, he storms out of the common room to who knows where. 

"You spineless prick! You can't just leave!" She cries after him, taking a step back and feeling the urge to scream and cry. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Remus, James, and Lily all looking shocked. It only makes her want to cry more. 

She pauses for what feels like a year, just looking at the doorway that her boyfriend ran out of. The slam of the portrait still ringing in her ears. She clasps her hands together and pulls on her fingers lightly in worry. She twists the gold ring on her right hand and feels guilty looking down at it as it was an anniversary gift from Sirius. 

"W-was I so awful that he didn't want to be with me? Was I really that out of line?" She whimpers looking to her friends, failing to control her tears. 

"Oh (Y/n/n), no it wasn't you. It was pretty obvious who was at fault." Lily comforts bringing her into a hug. 

"But that can't be true. I-I had to have done something to make him so mad. I just don't understand." She whispers out while hugging her back. After a few minutes, she realizes that all three of her friends are comforting her and her stomach drops. 

She pulls away from them and looks at their worried faces. It made her feel safe, knowing that all three of them would be there for her but after just a moment of thinking it makes her feel more sad than comforted.

"Remus, can you go find him? He needs someone right now and it would be best for you to go. He's probably in the astronomy tower and he's most likely more upset than I am." (Y/n) says wiping away a few stray tears. 

"(Y/n), he just broke up with you and you want us to go help him?" Remus asks feeling as though she put the Confundus Charm on him. She laughs lightly at him in response.

"Sirius is an impulsive person, I know he didn't mean it. I know he didn't." She sounds less sure of herself than before but Remus agrees anyway, not wanting to upset her or worse, make  _her_  go after him. 

Remus sees all three sitting on the couch together. Lily and James on either side of her, chatting away. He would chuckle if it wasn't such a bitter time. He looks at the map and sees that (Y/n) was right as Sirius's name appears at the top of the astronomy tower. 

It's near two in the morning not many teacher or prefects were patrolling at the moment. He swiftly makes his way to Sirius and thinks over everything he saw. There had to have been another reason for him blowing up like that. He had never seen Sirius scream at (Y/n), normally he could barely even fight her, he would melt after just a few minutes. But something was so off about that whole scene. 

Remus hears muffled sniffling and feels his heart hurt a little. He would have just left Sirius here alone had it not been for (Y/n), that girl never ceased to amaze him. As he enters the room, his wand with a light glow coming from the tip, he sees Sirius looking like a mess. 

"Ah, you found me." He mutters, trying to play it off as a joke. "That map of ours is damn good." He bitterly adds, clearly wishing he was alone. 

"I hardly even needed the map to know where you were. (Y/n) told me this is where you would be. She was right." Remus tells him, "Mischief managed." He puts the map away in his pocket and slumps down next to his distraught mate. 

"I hate this," Sirius tells him. Wiping his tears with the end of his sleeve. "I hate me." 

"Oh shush, you big oaf." Remus scolds, handing the black haired boy a large piece of chocolate. "We all know you didn't mean it, (Y/n) isn't even mad." He informs sneaking a glance to his side. 

Sirius looks even more guilty as he mutters. "She should be. She should hate me." 

"Sirius, stop with the self-deprecating nonsense. Everyone was shocked to see you two blow up, but no one thinks that you're a heartless monster for wanting to take care of her." Remus scolds, looking straight at Sirius now he continues, "(Y/n) is down there waiting for you, all she wants is to talk." 

"Remus, I sounded like my parents. I control her like my parents try to do to me. I am becoming them." The fear overwhelms his voice, turning it into a whimper. Remus scowls and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"You are nowhere near your parents, Padfoot. Yeah, you might have some overbearing tendencies but that doesn't mean that you would ever hurt her. You won't ever hurt her." Remus reassures taking note of that far away look in his eye. He wonders if Sirius even heard him speak. 

"I almost did, she was right in my face and I-I felt my hands shake. I was going to hit her." His body is shaking and he looks far to pale to be healthy. 

Remus stands up and pulls Sirius up with him. He glares harshly, something that was uncommon for both the boys to see or feel. "You know damn well that if you ever hurt her that an army will be unleashed on you," his glare softens but the fire in his eyes stays, "But you also love our little (Y/n) far too much to ever lay a hand on her, you would never hit her. You may be related to the other Blacks but, as far as I'm concerned, you are not a Black. You are an entirely different species from them."

After a few more comforting words, Remus effectively talked his mate off the ledge and they were headed back to the common room, the time is just shy of three in the morning. When they step inside the portrait hole they see (Y/n) sleeping on the couch, tear stain on her cheeks, and glowing fire embers slowly dying out make a soft glow on her face. Sirius's heart lurches at the sight of his girl all alone.

"Talk to her," Remus tells him and heads up to the dorm room, not waiting for Sirius's reply, as if that made it more final. 

He heaves out a big sigh and moves to (Y/n). He caresses her cheek and she smiles slightly in her sleep. He sighs again and scoops her into his arms, sitting her on his lap. She wakes up slightly startled but when she sees him she calms immediately. She rests her hands in her lap, her head on his chest. 

"I didn't mean to make you so mad. I should have waited to talk to you about it." She says slowly offering her apologies. He puts his hand under her chin and shudders slightly. 

He thinks about how he wanted to strike her, how that beautiful face would be red and bruised because of him. He almost drops his hand but stops when he sees the beautiful (E/c) eyes look at him such intensity, he could never let go. 

"Never apologize when you know you're right. I am so, _so_ sorry for ever making you feel so sad. I never want to make you cry. Ever. " His voice is shaky with regret but the determination and fire in him are twice as powerful. "I'd understand if you wanted to leave me, it's-" 

"Sirius Orion Black." (Y/n) declare while turning to straddle him, legs on either side of him and hands holding his shoulders firmly. "You are so much more than a lousy fight. I don't want to leave, I just want us to be better."

She leans over and kisses his forehead, then his temples, then his cheeks, then his nose, and last,"Promise to be better for me." She seals it with a kiss. 

Sirius grabs her hips and knows that this show of their love will tell her that he would do anything to make their relationship better. He would do anything for her. He would never control her like that again because if he ever learned anything from his parents, it's to never treat someone you are supposed to love like a lesser being. 


	3. Hermione X Sirius: My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sirius is saved will his life end happily ever after? Or was he better off dying in the veil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Order of the Pheonix compliant and an AU. I also decided to add some things, like the Veil is connected with dementors, which is untrue it just worked better for the story. I also made the Patronus charm have an additional purpose, which is also made up. I apologize if you don't like these type of things but it's also fanfiction and it's more fun when you get to add to it. 
> 
> If anyone is curious Hermione is 22 and Sirius is 42

Sirius would always feel as though he was in debt to the mighty witch that saved his life. He had accepted his fate, prayed to a being he didn't believe in, as he fell through time and space. The veil that he was sent into, the veil that encaptured his entire being, was the only thing that had ever brought him to his knees. He believed that his time on earth had come to an ungraceful end. He could barely hear the screams of his godson or the triumphant cries of his foes as he fell deeper into the abyss of death.

But suddenly and most painfully he was brought out of that damp cavern of demise by a light so bright he would have closed his eyes if he had the willpower. The only thing he could do was scream in intense agony as his very soul was at war with his body, it still floating behind him in the veil. He was half a corpse, his body looking closer to a horrible extra in an r rated zombie film than the once lovable man. 

The otter that was made out of hopes and dreams, floated around him and pulled his body further out of the deathtrap. He would have ended as a soulless creature, similar to that of a victim of a dementor's kiss, had the powerful witch not cast another charm. It created a storm of light, something that he had never witness in his thirty-six years of being a wizard. The light turned into a strong canine, running straight into Sirius, right through his heart. The Patronus went into the veil and after only a few seconds of being beyond the playground of man, the animal went back into the anguished man. It was as if the mutt was playing fetch with Sirius' very essence of life.

Slowly, but surely, the light reapers in his eyes, the flesh on his skin stops rotting, and the sounds of his pain stopped, only a hollow buzz of his once earth shattering agony remained.  Hermione, the witch who did the unimaginable, raced to her best friend's godfather and began healing him. Some spells no one had ever heard before, others all too familiar in the times of war.  

With the shock and horrors of the scenes that had played before all of them, Death Eaters and the Order alike were too stunned to do anything other than gawk. The only thing to break the eery silence was Hermione, standing suddenly and cursing Bellatrix. 

"Reducto!" She wails, aiming her wand at the deranged woman's chest. The talented and much older witch was able to just barely shield herself from the blow. It made her fly back and hit the wall behind her with a hard slam. 

This erupts all-out chaos as Hermione and Harry stood over Sirius' body to protect him while hexing and cursing every person she could aim at. Remus throws spell after spell, slashing through Death Eaters, Moody sending people straight to Azkaban, and everyone putting up a fight that was untouchable. 

That night was many years ago, but the events played in the forty-two-year-olds head endlessly. He never felt that he had ever thanked Hermione enough, he never ceased to be amazed whenever he got to see her Patronus, a splitting image of him in his animagus form. He loved the jealous look Ron Weasley sent him after talking to her. Everyone knew that they were connected in some way, no one could deny it. Sirius and Hermione were meant to be something to each other. 

Tonks had become good friends with Hermione afterward and often talked about the meaning behind it all. Currently, Sirius, Hermione, Tonks, and Remus were all living in Grimmauld Place, not knowing what to do with themselves after the war, despite the war having ended four years ago. 

Remus and Tonks were happily together and always talking about what they want to do family-wise in the future. They both want kids but were hesitant, they wanted to feel completely grounded before starting anything. Hermione was alone, not wanting to stay with the Weasley's and not having a family to go back to. Sirius was basking in the glory of being a war hero and was in no place to make big life choices. So the four found it perfectly sensible to live together under the roof of old blood purists. 

Currently, Tonks was sitting on Hermione's bed while the younger girl laid her head on Tonk's lap. The pink haired witch was running her fingers soothingly through her locks. Unbeknownst to them, the Marauder boys were sitting by the door of Hermione's bedroom, listening to every word they said. 

"Y'know, you never fully explained the whole Sirius thing to me. You never explained how you knew what to do." Tonks inquired. 

Hermione lets out a soft sigh as Sirius's ears perk. "Well, truthfully it's hard to understand it myself. I had never felt such an impulse in my entire life." She starts with a far-off look in her eyes. "I always thought it was because of the scream that came from Harry, I still have nightmares about it to this day. I love him too much to ever want him to feel that sort of pain. But the more I think about it the less Harry comes to mind."

"Oh, what does that mean, 'Moine?" Tonks giggles a little already knowing. 

"Well, I know it had something to do with Sirius, a  _lot_  more than I originally thought. I had read in a forbidden section book, back at Hogwarts, that there was a lot more to that veil than meets the eye. It has connections to dementors, but seeing as it's been around longer than the human race has, it's magic is completely unknown. But the fact that it said it was connected to dementors was enough for me to try my Patronus. I had no idea if it was going to do anything." Hermione informs. 

"I've never seen a Patronus so big before or change right before my eyes." Tonks compliments still caressing the curly locks. 

Hermione sits up and looks at Tonks with curiosity in her eyes. "Your Patronus changed for Remus, although Harry and I thought it was for Sirius," Hermione giggles as Tonks rolls her eyes, "But what does it mean? Mine hasn't been an otter since that day." Her tone is a little heavier. 

Hermione hated to be left in the dark and since that day her relationship with Sirius has been pitch black. Hermione had avoided the truth to this answer for a long time and she felt that she was ready to know. Sirius was more than ready, his ear pressed eagerly to the door.

"Well, I think it's because your souls are connected," Tonks states simply, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Soulmates? Are you serious?" She questions. 

Hermione never fell for the soulmate fad. She felt it was entirely too convoluted. It made no sense to have to be connected to one person. It invalidated polyamourous people and in her most honest opinion made life seem all like a big game show to find love. What if a career was more important to her? Or family? The idea of a soulmate was all too ridiculous.  

"Absolutely. You should know that a Patronus can be a reflection of your truest love. For me, the happiest memories of mine are of Remus, it only makes sense for it to take the shape of a wolf, Harry imagined his parents so a stag works best, you... What did you imagine when you cast that charm?" Tonks had a knowing smile and Hermione was a blushing mess. 

"Well, as long as this stays between you and me, I imagined Sirius healthy. I imagined him like I've seen him in pictures from his Hogwarts years, with a smile and a leather jacket and-" She cuts herself off, covering her mouth. 

"You can't leave it at that Hermione! What else did you  _imagine._ " She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" She squeals, getting off the bed and running to the other side of the room. 

Tonks laughs and runs after her, throwing a pillow at her face. "You can't leave me hanging if you do who knows what crazy thing I'll think of." 

If the girls weren't laughing so much and running around the room, Sirius might have been angry for not knowing what she thought of to change her Patronus. But a cheeky smile replaces his concentrated look. Remus shakes his head and stands with a stretch. 

"C'mon you nosey schoolboy, leave the woman alone." Remus lazily scolds. 

"Like you're one to talk, you were sitting there the whole time too." Sirius laughs quietly as he too rises to his feet. 

"Well, everything my wife told Hermione is already something I've heard before. Hermione is not your wife and she doesn't tell you secrets. My conscience is clean." Remus goes down to the kitchen, the other marauder close behind him. 

"Remus," Sirius says his tone a little sad. "Do you think she knows what happened that day? Does she know that she joined our little pack and became my..." His voice trails off with worry. 

"Padfoot, she's a smart girl, I'm sure she knows something." He pats his shoulder in a comforting way and turns to make late night tea. 

"If she does know anything then she's not letting on." He says doubtfully. He takes a seat on the small kitchen table, running his hands through his long hair. 

"She knew I was a Werewolf for months in her third year of school. She never said anything to me or her friends about it. She is always a lot smarter and informed than she lets on." 

The only response he gets is a sigh from the black haired man. Sirius would be lying if he said that he knew exactly what was happening, so if Hermione knew anything then she would already be a step up from him. He knew that soulmates were a very real thing in the magical world and he also knew that they were common among purebloods. He had always dismissed the idea of him having a "true love" because it sounded too cheesy to be real. He hated the idea of settling down and having to be stuck with one person for the rest of his life. 

Something he realized only a short while ago was that he was already settled down, he had no real plans to move out and had no one he wanted to have one-night stands with. He was okay with living with his three roommates forever. He knew eventually Remus and Tonks would leave and he would be completely content with that, but the only person he could never imagine leaving his home was Hermione. He wanted her to put down roots in his home. He wanted to make a life here and in every daydream, she was in it. 

"Sirius, it's late you should stop spacing out and actually sleep." Remus's voice said to him, but it was as if there was a blanket over the rest of the world, the only thing he could focus on was the idea of Hermione. 

"Pads, go to bed." His voice shattered the blanket and left Sirius slightly confused.

When he looked up at his friend's face he saw the worry lines appear on his once wrinkleless face. He smirks at the thought of Remus aging worse than him. 

"Alright, I'm sure it's far past old man Remus's bedtime too." He jokes, standing from the table and taking a sip from his friend's tea. 

"You prick, leave my tea and my bedtime alone." Was his only retort as the two men headed up the stairs. Remus stopped by Hermione's room to make sure Tonks was leaving the curly haired girl alone. 

When he peered into the door he saw a sleeping girl, with untamed locks, spread all out on her pillow. Beside her was sleeping Tonks who still had a small smile on her face. He slowly stepped in and picked his wife up bridal style. She wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest as he carried her out of the room. He closed the door with one small glance at the youngest roommate. He smiled contently and made his way to their room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

The only one not taken away with the night was Sirius as he laid in his bed pondering everything that had happened to him. He still felt a hole in his heart as he thought about his years in Azkaban and his dead friends. It was an inescapable sorrow that consumed him at night. Sirius waited every night for exhaustion to take over him but it was getting harder and harder to sleep. 

He turned again and was looking out a large window, he watched the moon get higher and higher as the hours ticked by. But suddenly time stopped as he heard his door open, he pulled his wand out from under his pillow and immediately aimed it at the door. He never felt entirely safe, no matter how many times he reminded himself that the war was over. 

Instead of a death eater or Voldemort himself, he saw a crying Hermione standing at the door. Her hair was a frizzy mess as if she had been tossing and turning as much as he had. Her hands were wrapped around herself and she had the most desperate look on her face. Her eyes screamed for help but her mouth couldn't make out any words. 

"'Moine, love, what's wrong?" He asks getting up from his bed to wrap his arms around her. 

She buries her face in his chest and whimpers. A sound that broke his heart. He guided her towards the large bed and brought her close to him as they laid down on the soft mattress. Her head was in the crook of his neck and her arms were around his waist. He held her head and had one arm around her torso and whispered comforting things in her ear. 

"I just needed to make sure you were here." She whispered, her tears still streaming down her face. 

"I'll always be here for you, love. Always." He told her as he kissed her forehead. 

"Sirius, I had a dream that couldn't save you. I heard Harry's scream echo endlessly and you were just gone. I just let you fall." Her cries worsened with every word and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. 

"Hermione, it was only a dream. You saved me, you were able to hunt down the Horcruxes, you were able to save Harry. Because of everything you did, you made it safe to be here. You are safe and I swear I will kill anyone that dares to lay a hand on you." Sirius promises, kissing her on her cheek. 

After a moment the air seems less thick and the two war heroes are able to breathe easier in each other's arms. Both hang on to one another as if it's the last time they'll ever be able to do it. Hermione wasn't afraid to move things in her preferred direction, she had a lot of burning questions that the pair seemed to ignore. Tonight was going to be the exception. 

"Why haven't you talked to me about that day? Why have you left me to wonder by myself?" She asks, tearing herself away to look into his eyes. His grey eyes looking stormy and thoughtful.

"I wanted you to decide how you wanted to go about it, I didn't want to make you feel obligated to do anything you didn't want to." He talks in a low voice, trying to mask his sadness.

"I think about you constantly." She was so blunt with every word she spoke he laughed. She smiles a little and continues, "I don't know why but I do everything hoping it will catch your attention. But it took me awhile to realize it. I broke up with Ron because he wasn't you and I didn't know that I wanted you so bad until I felt like it was too late." 

"Why is it too late?" He asks, leaning his face closer to the brown-eyed girl, their lips only a few centimeters apart. 

"Because I thought you moved on from that night." She leans in, not taking her eyes off of his. She can feel his warm breath on her lips and it only motivates her to move in more. 

Once their noses are touching Sirius whispers once again, "I'll never move on from you, Hermione." He tells her against her lips as he takes the initiative to remove the space between them. 

A desperate kiss replaces their words, their movements trying to be the words neither of them had the capacity to express. Their deep admiration for one another was all too overpowering and physical action was the only way to relieve them of their emotional burdens. 

Their lips moved together in organized chaos, the heat of the moment only catching up to them as they broke apart, Sirius hovering over her, one hand on her hip the other holding her cheek. Her lips plump and pink tugged into a smile as she played with his hair that she had previously been tugging at. 

"You should come to my bed more often." He winks at her making her giggle in agreeance. 

"Maybe I will. Maybe this could be an everyday event." She says hinting in a very not subtle way that she was waiting for him to ask her a question. 

He moves down to kiss her jawline, then her neck and then the junction between her shoulder and neck. Once he looks back up at her he pecks her soft lips once more before asking. "Would you, Hermione Granger, possibly consider being my one and only bedmate? The only girl in my life?" 

"I'll have to think about it for a second." She looks up for a moment pretending to weigh her options. "Hmm, be stuck with such an arrogant drinker but get kisses and the added bonus of a very good face to look at every day..." 

"Oh shut up." He chuckles and lifts her into his lap and kisses her one more time before tucking them into his bed.

Neither told anyone so, but after that night, the possibility of soulmates seemed a lot more realistic. 


	4. Marauders (Remus) x Reader: Vampire Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned Marauders and a malnourished reader. 
> 
> Wings is the nickname the marauders give her bc she turns into a bat.

They marauders had become very worried about their friend. They all knew that she had her fair share of problems, just like they did. They knew that if she needed their help she would come to them, just like they knew they could go to her. She was there for Sirius when he ran away from home, for Remus when he let his secret slip, for James when he went into a slight state of panic for a few weeks, and there for Peter when he needed a pep talk. There was no doubt in their minds that she was a great friend who could be trusted but they didn't know if (Y/n) truly did feel the same. 

She had always been secretive and independent to a fault. In their first few years of school, they just assumed that she would tell more about herself as they continued to grow as friends. But now in their sixth year of Hogwarts and they felt they knew as many personal things about her as they did when they were first becoming friends. 

They wanted to feel closer to their fifth marauder than they did. She knew everything about them but she was a huge mystery. But her veil of secrecy was ripped off of her in an unexpected way, for both her and the Marauders. 

******************************

"You guys," Remus questions to his friends as they're all sitting in the common room. "Did you notice something was up with (Y/n)?" 

Sirius looks up at him and nods in agreement, "Yeah she wasn't talking to any of us, not even Lily and she loves Lily nearly as much as James." He tries to joke but he felt all too uneasy about his friend's odd behavior. 

James rolls his eyes and put his snitch in his pocket. He chews on his lips and thinks for a minute before looking a Remus. "Do you remember the last time she ate a full meal? I was looking at her plate and she hadn't touched a single thing." 

They sit back and think. The last time any of them can remember her eating a full meal was on Christmas when she had received a nice gift from someone none of the boys knew. Remus brings up how she had gotten very thin and always was so tired. They all brainstorm up reasons why she would be doing such odd things. 

"When she gets back from the library we should talk to her," Peter suggests. He was twiddling with his finger nervously.

The others nod their head in agreement and sink back into their own minds, all thinking too much about their friends well being. After only a few minutes of waiting they all look at each other. 

"Should we go and get Wings now? I don't want to leave her alone if she needs us." James offers already getting up towards the portrait hole. 

The other boys either mumble or nod in agreement and stand up and race to the door rather clumsily. James pushes Sirius over as they try to get all of their bodies to the exit. As Remus was about to fling out of the common room, the portrait swings open and pushes the four boys back. James falls on his butt and looks up sheepishly to the person who just walked in. To everyone's surprise, it was the girl in question. 

"Woah, guys." (Y/n) says with a small smile, pulling James up to his feet. "What are we all freaking out about?" She laughs a little but a curious look stays on her face. 

"You," Sirius states bluntly. 

She turns her head to the side in a questioning manner, "Me? Why me?" She asks. 

"Well, we were worried. Still are." Remus tries to explain but is feeling a little bashful. 

Again a small laugh leaves her lips and reaches up to ruffle his hair playfully, "Well I'm fine guys." 

Her light smile falters at the looks her friends are giving her, it made her feel a little sympathetic to Severus. Now knowing what it feels like to have the undivided attention of all the marauders with a serious look on their faces... It was not a fun experience.  

"Wings, we're concerned because you're not eating anymore." James starts, reaching out and grabbing the (Y/h/c) haired girl's hand. She gives him a confused look and as she realizes that they aren't joking she panics slightly. 

"J-James, don't be silly." She tells him pulling her hand out of his grip, "I'm eating just fine." 

"(Y/n), we're not mad or anything, we just wanna make sure you're okay." Peter comforts with a smile. 

She tries to take a step back, towards the door and all four boys notice her attempt of leaving and carry her over to the couch. (Y/n) feels her heart beat faster in her chest. She had gone a long time avoiding this topic altogether. Years without having to mention that her father was a vampire and her mother was a witch. Being a so-called "half-breed" was hard right now, she was an anomaly in both the wizarding world and the vampire world. She had no real safe place and was told by her mother just to keep it a secret. These boys were making it very hard to do that. 

Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to consume blood in over three months, making her weak and tired constantly. With the added effect of her hammering heart and anxiety, it made for a bad time for the half-vampire. She was sweating and she felt that she could black out at any time. She couldn't stand it, the apprehension that came with having to tell her secret was killing her. 

"Wings? Have you even been listening to us?" Remus asks, bringing her from her panic back to the real world. 

She takes a few deep breaths and brings her knees up to rest her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her worry was extremely prevalent on her face, all the boys feeling very guilty for making her so distressed. 

"(Y/n), it's okay. We just want you to get help." Sirius says rubbing her back with a gentle hand. 

She laughs bitterly, the sound making the hearts of the Marauders sink. "There is no way you guys can help with this. Some things are just above your caliber." 

"Why don't you just talk to us about it? You have no idea what we can help with. None of us thought that we could do anything to help Moony with his furry little problem but we did." James questions as he comes to sit in front of her on the coffee table. 

"Prongs, you really don't have any idea." She mumbles falling deeper into her state of turmoil. 

"Ugh, why won't you just tell us? We just want to help you. You're like our little sister." Sirius asks, taking his hand off her back and running his fingers through his messy black hair. 

"You know everything about us, even my "furry little problem","Remus adds. "We know we can trust you. What do we have to do to help you trust us?" 

Instead of responding she moves away from the others and moved to the exit again, the panic making her feel bile crawling up her throat. She wanted nothing more than to turn into her bat form and fly far away from everyone. It was her only response to people coming on to her as much as her friends were. They weren't necessarily aggressive, but they sure weren't being gentle. At least their hearts were in a good place. 

"(Y/n)," Remus calls to her. "If this is about your appearance or wanting to look thinner we understand but we all think you're perfect the way you are." She could tell he was nervous saying that by the tone in his voice. She knew it was his desperate attempt to make her stay. If this were any other moment in time she would be a blushing mess, but now she was a panicky mess. 

Her nerves were too overwhelming and the compliment made her want to scream in frustration. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and not in a romantic way, a very unhealthy way. Her hands and legs tremble and she feels tears come to the corner of her eyes as the feeling overwhelms her. She loses consciences and with the last attempt at saving herself, she puts her hand on the door, trying to stay awake. But nothing stops this kind of hunger and she slumps over and continues to slide from the door to the floor, unable to open her eyes or respond to commotion from her friends. 

She knew eventually her body wouldn't be able to handle the starvation, she  _knew_  that she would one day end up like this, but she refused to get help. So as she was being held in Remus' arms as the other three thought over spells to use and eventually had her in a condition to respond to them she realized how helpless she was. 

"Oh my gods, you fucking passed out!"James exclaims almost frantically as he hugs her tight. 

"Lay off her Prongs! She needs a little space!" Sirius shouts, making James jump back with a distraught look on his face. 

Peter grabs her other hand, kneeling on the floor next to her and Remus holds her less tightly. (Y/n) leans her head on the werewolves shoulder and realizes the irony of their situation. She almost lets out a laugh but because she was nearly starving to death she couldn't find the humor she wanted. 

She sighs and looks up at the man she was being held up by, she could tell by the look in his eye that he was not letting this go. She knew she had to tell them, she just wished it was at a better time. 

"We're taking you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll be able to help you and maybe knock some sense into you about eating healthily again." Sirius declares standing up and getting ready to pick her up. 

"Sirius," She says calmly, "There's nothing she can do." 

"Stop with that! We just want to help you!" Peter whines desperately. She could tell he was beyond worried because his nose was wrinkled up and his eyes were watering more than usual. 

"You guys, none of you can help because... I-I can't eat human food. No matter how much I eat or how little I eat it won't affect me." She informs then with a pleading look in her eyes. She feels Remus tense in realization but the others look at her confused. She would roll her eyes but she worries that the sensation would make her throw up the little she had in her stomach. 

"Human food?" James repeats, "(Y/n) are you implying that you're not human?" 

Another loud sigh and she leans back more into Remus' chest, feeling she'll need to conserve energy with all the talking she'll have to be doing. Remus responds by hugging her closer, his arms around her torso and legs bent up to her shoulders as she sits in between his legs. All the other marauders sit around the two as if they're telling a bedtime story. 

"My father was never around, I knew nothing about him until I was eleven. The same time I became a Hogwarts student my symptoms started to act out. The more I was discovering myself as a witch the other half of me came out. Before I went to school, all my mom had to do was put a little supplement in my drinks. It didn't taste bad and it was great for me." She explains, seeing the dots connecting in their heads. 

"But then, I was away from all supplements, I had only human food and at first it wasn't much of a problem. I never noticed anything and my mom never said anything so she assumed I wasn't going to be as affected by that other side of me. But as I got older and more powerful, the more demanding the other part of me became. After I fainted in my living room on Christmas during our third year it became apparent that my missing parent was to blame.

"My father was a vampire, he fell in love with my mother and had me. He was killed before I was born. He was killed because people didn't approve of the relationship and other vampires came at him. I can't eat human food because it makes me feel ill, I-I drink blood..." By the end, she's tearing up and covers her eyes with her hands. 

"So you aren't eating because you are insecure but because..." Peter begins but trails afraid of what he'll say next. 

"Because I don't want to have to kill anyone." (Y/n) finishes for him, crying openly now. 

"What about the supplements you're mom gave you?" Remus questions. 

"They won't work anymore, I need more." She turns to cry into Remus' chest and he can see over her head the other three giving him a smirk, even if it was small. 

Sirius runs his hand soothingly on her back and James and Peter try to tell her supportive things and Remus runs his hands through her hair. (Y/n) looks at all of them and smiles slightly. She was so utterly relieved to get it off her chest but that doesn't mean that the uncertainty of their loyalty to her that had been a constant war in her head disappeared after a ten-minute conversation. 

"I'm sorry guys. I really am." She whimpers out and wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "I should have told you... I was just scared." 

"I guess we should have guessed, I mean you animagus form is a bat." Peter laughs a little, sending her a reassuring look. 

"You also carry an umbrella everywhere," James adds. 

"And you always complain we smell if we eat garlic." Sirius ponders everything for a second and laughs. "You are a very stereotypical vampire." 

"I really have no excuse as to how I didn't know before this..." Remus jokes, thinking over the past years he had known the witch. 

(Y/n) laughs and smile at all her boys and wipes all her remaining tears, not feeling the need to cry anymore. She kisses all of them on the cheek, leaving a smirking Sirius, a flustered Peter, a laughing James, and a shocked Remus. 

"I love you all so much." She tells them as she goes to sit back in her spot on Remus' lap she feels light and airy again and groans as she slips into the floor no longer able to control her limbs. Her vision has black spots all over and feels her eyes fluttering closed. 

After an obscure amount of time of feeling as though she's floating in-between space and the Gryffindor common room, she is laying on her back looking up at four nervous faces. She tries to sit up again and feels hands push her gently back down. She's tousled around and after a few minutes recognizes she's in the hospital wing, lying on a white bed with thin sheets covering her. 

She looks at all them and puts a name to their faces and smiles as much as she could. She feels the hands leave her all except for one, which is stroking her cheek gently. She leans her head into it and looks at Remus. His clothes are more disheveled than usual and his face was stuck in a concerned expression. 

"We almost lost you." He murmurs to her. 

"I don't understand." She questions, looking at the others now, all in similar states as the werewolf. "I  _should_  be dead."

Sirius smirks cheekily and grabs her hand, "Well four anonymous donors were able to give you the right amount of blood to last you a long while." 

James hooks a hand on Sirius' shoulder and smiles brightly while nodding his head in agreement. Peter sits on the end of her bed and shows her his arm which has a bandage on it. 

"Well, I guess it's not very anonymous anymore," Remus says rolling his eyes at Peter. All four of them show her their bandage on the spot between their forearm and upper arm.

She smiles and feels the energy fill her, all her senses are more in tune, she can hear Madam Pomfrey down the hall talking to Dumbledore, the fast beating of Remus' heart, she can smell the cologne that James uses, she can feel each fiber on the thin sheet she's lying on. But most importantly she can feel her heart swell in appreciation and love for her boys. 

She jumps out of the bed and hugs and kisses them on the cheek while repeating over and over how much she loves them. When she goes to hug Remus, she grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him full on the mouth, not exactly in a gentle way but in a very endearing way. 

"I love you all but Moony is most certainly my favorite." She tells him with a small kiss on his cheek that was currently the color of a tomato. 


	5. Harry x Hermione: Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Ron bashing in this chapter! Honestly, I feel guilty about it because I love Ron but it was a necessary evil to drive this plot forward.

They had been on the run for months but it felt like years. Time seemed to move a lot slower when one is completely alone and isolated from the outside world _._ The air seemed more stuffy, the clothes they wore felt dull, the world around them seemed bleak, the beds the slept on felt like bricks, the food they ate tasted closer to dog food than a good meal. 

It was a hard way to live, something that only the most dedicated people could withstand. So when Ron left it was hardly something that surprised Hermione. She had already witnessed where his anger and jealousy can land him. It wasn't the first time he'd left Harry or Hermione. He wasn't dedicated to his friends so much as he was to the idea of being a war hero.

Before when he'd storm off it didn't feel set in stone, it was just a mistake that he would come back from. Now, however, it felt like the final nail in his coffin, the straw that broke the camel's back, he crossed the Rubicon. Harry finally stopped justifying his actions in his head, he stopped caring about Ron's feelings because he had no concern for Harry's when he abandoned them in the woods. Ron hurt him and it stung so nastily that he didn't want to know what he would do to him when he found him again. 

Hermione cried a lot, more in the weeks after his departure than he had seen the entire time he's known the girl. It intensified the betrayal Harry felt tenfold. He couldn't understand why he felt more loyal to Ron than Hermione, she had always looked out for him more, trusted him more, cared for him more, and truly loved him more than Ron could even muster. 

With that he kept the locket away from Hermione as much as possible, not wanting to pour salt in her wounds, but that didn't mean she let him wear it for too long either. No matter how much he tried to protect her from it she would pull it off his neck and tell him to stop burdening himself more. 

"Harry," She says calmly to the dazed boy. "C-can I ask you something?" 

He looked slightly alarmed at first, she never stutters unless she's upset and crying. He really hoped that she was just nervous, he never really knew how to deal with a crying Hermione. He smiled the best he could and removes the cold Horcrux from around his neck and places it next to him. Immediately he feels the tent lighten up, the food around him smells better, the cold becomes more bearable. He knew that he wouldn't be able to be the supportive friends that she needed when he was wearing that stupid thing. 

"What is it, Hermione?" He asks tries to sound as uplifting as possible. 

She bites her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers, and looks at him with somewhat pleading eyes. "I know it's war and all and that we have much more important things to be discussing, but I-I wanted to know your opinion. I also know that I over think things too much, but sometimes it really helps us out because I come to a conclusion after lots of reasoning. Other times it's not very helpful because I second guess what I thought was a solid fact and I don't want to have to drag you into silly things-" 

"Hermione, you're rambling." He tells her with a small smirk on his face. It reminded him of school and sent him back to just a few years ago when Ron had ditched them the first time. She was going on and on about the challenges he had to face for the Triwizard Tournament and he couldn't help but think that she looked incredibly cute when she was worried. 

She let out her little smile and looked him in the eye. "Do you think I should have done something more to make sure Ron didn't leave? I know you don't really like talking about it but the guilt is eating me up inside." Her pleading and sorrowful eyes return and Harry moves quickly wanting to avoid the impending tears. 

He hated it when she cried. 

"Hermione, it was not your fault. He made the decision, he was put under the same amount of stress you were put under, the same risks and you stayed. He made that decision all on his own." He consoles. 

He pats her back slowly while hugging her small frame. He could tell she had lost a lot of weight while they were on the run. The lack of every basic need really takes a toll on one's body, he was curious but anxious to see what he looked like. 

"Harry, I am so mad at him." She whispers into his shoulder as she lightly wraps her arms around his torso. 

Harry laughs a little, those words transporting him to a much simpler time. "Me too. I am never going to let him hurt you like this again." He promises, kissing her on the forehead. 

She looks up to him and bats her eyelashes innocently a small smile still on her lips and her smile brightens when she see's Harry grinning down at her. His hand comes to brush curls out of her face, tucking the loose strand gently behind her hair leaving tingles going down her back.

"I won't let anyone hurt you after this, Harry." A spark lights in her eyes as she stares into emerald oceans. It was an ember of dedication, she was dedicated to  _him_. If all this time on the run didn't prove that to him then the look on her face sure did. 

He leans down and whispers into her ear, the same one he grazed with his fingers. "I know you won't, Hermione."

She shivers into him and rests her head on his chest. She had always felt more at home being with Harry. She felt safe and warm and even in this time of war, she felt like she could trust Harry with her life. Hermione promised herself at that moment that she would do whatever it took to keep this boy alive and happy, no matter what she had to do, she would make sure he was okay in the end. 

Unbeknownst to her, Harry was making the same promise in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like my Harmione fics short and sweet, with a fuck ton of angst and no shortage of fluff.


	6. Remus x Reader: Teach Me

Two girls were tucked away in the back of the Hogwarts library, away from all other prying ears and wondering eyes. The two of them felt much more comfortable on their own. Able to be themselves without someone judging their every move. It was rumored that the two girls were a couple and because that was easier to go along with than the truth, neither of them ever shot down the rumors. 

As one dark-haired girl turned page after page and wrote down notes accordingly, it became quite apparent that the (Y/h/c) haired girl had zoned out long ago. 

"Would you stop daydreaming about our professor and pay attention!" Daisy whisper yells into (Y/n)'s ear as she slams her textbook closed, effectively waking up the young seventh year from her thoughts. 

"Oh shush, you're just moody because you only got an A on your potions essay." She responds lazily picking up her once forgotten quill. As she does so a certain teacher walks into the library, uncannily close to the girls who were discussing him. "I also thought we agreed to call him by his code name." 

" _Fine._ Would you please stop daydreaming about  _Sweaters._ " Daisy commands, making (Y/n) laugh at how silly it sounded. 

A few weeks ago (Y/n) had told her best friend that she felt weird talking so openly about their professor and that a code name was only fitting so that no one found out what was really happening behind the scenes. It made it easier to talk about anywhere and was always a laugh when Daisy said it. 

The odd name had come up multiple times in his class and hearing it now only sparked Lupin's curiosity. He truly hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation but he was all too invested in (Y/n)'s love life. He had a rather uncomfortable attraction toward the student and had always felt somewhat relieved when he thought she was dating Daisy, but after teaching them for months now and catching bits of their conversations, it was apparent the young woman was pining for someone else. 

"I can daydream about him all I want, Flower." She giggles out as she copies her friend's notes. 

Daisy makes a face at her and moves her long black hair behind her ear as she looks sternly at her friend. "(Y/n/n), I know you love him but... Maybe you should start thinking about another person. Maybe he isn't the best for you." 

"I know you're worried, like always, but this time I know I've thought it through. I haven't been able to get him out of my mind for way too long, Daisy. I promise you I've thought this through." She leans her head on her friend's shoulder and they smile at each other. 

"Last time you told me you thought something through you ended up in the hospital wing with missing limbs." Daisy scolds lightly. 

(Y/n) laughs and it tugs on Remus' heartstrings. All he wanted to do was pick her up and run away with her. She was an amazing girl and deserved only the best and he knew that whoever this boy was that she was obsessed about, he knew that he wasn't good enough. He felt too guilty to listen in on the rest of their conversation so he picked up the books he needed and headed out of the library. 

"Well, I am going to confess to Professor Lupin even if it means losing limbs... again." 

************************************

It was a busy meal in the great hall and as (Y/n) sat with her house and ate enthusiastically after their quidditch win, she couldn't help herself from glancing up to the teacher table. She loved the way Remus partook in small chatter with McGonagall and how polite he was, how he closed his eyes when he laughed, how he seemed just as lost in thought as she was. 

The only thing to embarrass her enough to stop looking over at her professor was when he caught her stares, something she thought only Daisy noticed. He smiled lightly and she blushes like mad and looks to Daisy who is only smirking at her more. (Y/n) covers her face with her small hands and ends the meal with blazing cheeks. 

As she's swept away from her spot by Daisy, she risks one last look at him, only to find he had never taken his eyes off of her. This time she waits for him too break the eye contact. As she walks in silence back to her common room, she kept thinking of the expression he made. The way he stared her down, it was so odd and inappropriate, primal almost. Every time she replayed that look in her mind it made her shudder. 

************************************

It wasn't unlike any other class, the lessons were formatted the same, the textbooks were written by the same people, the homework load was the same, the only thing that made Defence Against the Dark Arts so special to (Y/n) was the teacher. 

As she watched the tall Remus Lupin lecture to her advanced class, she couldn't help but write down every word he said. It was like gospel to her, anything he said instantly became fact to her. If he said that Dumbledore was secretly a dragon in a wig, she would believe it. Because the way his lips caressed every word, the way his vocal cords hummed out his lessons, the way his eyes lit up at every interesting factoid, she knew in her heart, there was nothing this man could ever lie about. 

"Are there any questions?" He asks the class as he ends his lessons. A few hands fly up and he answers with enthusiasm. He always loved it when people asked questions at the end of a long lecture. 

"Why are werewolves considered 'creatures'? Doesn't that seem a little insensitive to classify them as non-humans when they're humans majority of the time?" One of (Y/n)'s favorite Ravenclaw asks. 

Lupin looks surprisingly alarmed at the question as the discussion was going on quite the tangent, he takes a moment to regain his usual composure and smiles slightly at the student. 

"Well because they are  _technically_  not completely human, they cannot be classified as such, not to say that it's just. Unfortunately, that is just the way the Ministry runs things." He sighs out. 

(Y/n) looks over to Daisy with an angry look on her face. Daisy rolls her eyes and lightly pats her friends back, "Get over it, Tiger. You can't do anything about it as a Hogwarts student." She whispers to her. 

"Excuse me, Mrs. (Y/n), Mrs. Donnonly, is there something you would like to share with all of the class?" Lupin asks as he moves his full attention to the girls sitting at the back of the classroom. 

Obviously, (Y/n) gets flustered at the unwanted attention and Daisy huffs in annoyance. "(Y/n) was just freaking out about how the Ministry oppresses magical creatures. Nothing new." Daisy mumbles out. 

"Nothing new?" He asks, a smirk forming on his thin and scared lips. 

************************************

The pressure was killing her, all she wanted to do was admit her feelings to the man that captured her attention all school year. It was the longest time anyone had ever been able to interest the girl. She had no thoughts of any other person, all she wanted was to be with Lupin and she was committed to the idea that as soon as she graduated she would be able to do just that. 

She marched up to his office, after a stern talking to from Daisy who was certain this was a suicide mission and knocked on his door. It seemed to startle the man as she heard a few things getting knocked over on the other side. Once he reached the door, his hair was disheveled and he had a somewhat goofy grin on his face. 

"Ah, Mrs. (Y/l/n), what brings you here? It's almost curfew you know." He greets, opening the door for her to come inside. 

She walks in and takes a look around the room, it had creatures at every corner, paintings of nature scenes hung on the walls, and old rugged furniture made it feel welcoming and homey. The crackling wood fire sounds like music to her ears and completely distracts her from the sound of the closing mahogany door. 

"Professor, I'm sorry to come by so late." She tells him as she sits on the chair across from his desk, where he takes a seat and looks at her gently. "I hope it's a good time, if not I can come by later." 

"No, no, it's quite alright, (Y/n)." He assures. The use of her first name shocked her slightly but took it as a sign to continue. 

"Well, in that case, I needed to tell you something." (Y/n) replies, she grips the end of her sleeves and chews on her lip. 

The sight of the vulnerable girl made Remus shudder, she was there to talk to him, out of all the faculty and people in the whole school, she felt most comfortable telling him her troubles. It warmed his heart and he felt that uncontrollable pull to hold her in his arms. 

"I am all ears, dear." Remus stands and sits on the end of his desk, only a few feet away from her. 

From so up close she could see all the little scars the covered his hands and face. Each one making her feel more attracted to him. He was a mysterious and kind man. He was someone that you could tell all your secrets too. You could cuddle up to him on a cold night and feel warmth overwhelmed you. His smile and expressions made him seem readable and not too allusive.

"I am so desperately in love with you." She blurts out as she stares into his eyes. 

The confession was so unlike her that it surprised both of them. As the wave of realization washed over his face, it turned red, he put a hand to his chin to think. He would never have thought the person he caught her daydreaming about and chatting about with her friends was... himself. It diminished his jealousy but his guilt overtook anything positive he felt. How could such a young and great witch be concerning herself with an old werewolf? 

"I am so so sorry. I should never have said that. That was so incredibly inappropriate and you're my professor. Oh Merlin's beard, I really didn't think this through." (Y/n) apologizes, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt, her lovely (E/c) eyes staring intensely at her shoes. "I should leave, this was a terrible idea, I put you in an extremely awkward situation, a seventh year coming on to you, god I am so sorry." 

She stands to leave and as sudden as her movements were his decision was even more rapid. He takes her hand, pulling her back and holding onto her arms as he stared down at her flushed face. He traced his eyes over every inch he could see. He placed his hand on her cheek, his calloused fingers meeting soft skin. He leans down even farther and whispers into her ear. 

"You will be out of Hogwarts in a few months, I've waited all year to be able to touch you this way and I will not wait anymore," Remus tells her as he lets his wolfish instincts take over his rational brain. 

Letting go was not something he did often but (Y/n) made it very hard to keep his control over that part of him. From the way she smelled to her little giggle to her lightly swaying hips when she walked made it impossible to ignore his burning desire to be much more than a professor to her. 

"Sir?" She questions as she looks up at him, her eyes searching his for a hint of dishonesty. She moves her hands to his neck and pulls down the much taller man. 

"We are far past the 'Sir' phase in this little lady. I much prefer the nickname you made up for me." He smirks at how he makes her face redden. He loves how she hides her face in his chest, this feeling of being wanted overwhelming him like nothing has before. 

"You knew this whole time that I called you Sweaters?" She asks beyond embarrassed. 

He chuckles lightly and kisses the top of her head, she looks up once again getting lost in his green eyes.

He nibbles lightly on her earlobe and whispers huskily, "I know a lot about you." 

(Y/n) felt herself tremble at the sound of his voice. She felt all the tension finally disappear and knew that someone would have to kill her before she let anything come between them. Whatever hardships she knew they would have to face as a couple she could handle. She could do anything with a man like that by her side. 

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. Remus grabs her hips and brings (Y/n) closer to him, no space between them. She runs her hands through the blonde and grey locks, pulling lightly every so often. She feels a comforting warmth radiating off of him and melts into the tall man. When they finally pull apart she runs her hands through his hair once more before resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I definitely thought this through." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I never noticed it before but there is no mention of Remus' eye color in any of the books or in any Pottermore article. I am very angry and am ready to throw JK into an abyss for such an injustice. If she's going to kill him at least give him green eyes :(.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed because I really loved writing this! I think it's my favorite so far!


	7. Sirius x Reader x (son!) Harry: Mother's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concerned motherly reader, a rejuvenated Sirius, and friendly banter with Remus. The only thing missing are Harry's parents.

After a terrible start to his summer with overheating being a constant threat, the Dursleys giving him hell for simply wanting to hear the news, and not getting and letter back from his friends or any magical person, Harry felt completely isolated and frustrated. 

He witnessed some completely earth-shattering events just a few months ago and it seems like everyone forgot about it and him, yet again. Not unlike the time he saved the wizarding world multiple times and was still rumored to be a murderer in his second year of school. He couldn't understand why no matter how much he grew, how many people he saved, the wizarding community was expecting him to fail at every turn. 

He couldn't understand why he was even stuck in his Aunt and Uncle's house. He had a perfectly accepting and loving godfather just miles away from him, but again he'd had no contact from Sirius this entire summer. 

His life was becoming so bleak as of late, his feelings of incompleteness and anxiety were never-ending. There was something so absent from his life that he couldn't even put a name to it. Which was not helpful in his hopes of becoming less frustrated and short-tempered constantly. He was acting more uncomfortably similar to his cousin than he ever thought he could. Stuping down to his level was never even an option before, now it feels like second nature. 

When he was brought to Grimmauld Place his emotions doubled in the presence of so many wizards and witches being gathered together. He was completely out of the loop while so many people, including Ron and Hermione, were around each other all the time. He knew it wasn't Hermione's or Ron's fault that he was excluded but it didn't stop the anger that replaced his blood as he screamed and whined. 

He stomps down the stairs ready to throw people into the hands of Voldemort himself when he hears a voice so loud he jumps. He first assumes it's the painting he encountered before, but it was instead coming from a room, just a few feet down the hallway from where he stood.

"Are you people serious?! You dimwitted pains in my arse!" The

 voice yells again, so threateningly that Harry could almost feel the anger from down the hall. From behind him, he hears a chuckle, which makes him whip his head around to see who the voice belonged too. 

"I thought we put a silencing charm on that room." He laughs, shaking his head in a playful manner.

Just as he had hoped, there was his godfather, Sirius Black, standing behind him with his arms wide open ready for a hug. Harry immediately hugged him back, it was a rough and friendly hug, one that had Harry grinning for the first time all summer. 

Once their little moment was over the door to the room opens suddenly and slams shut with a loud bang. Along with it a string of curses that anyone would shudder at. What was completely surprising was the woman muttering the words did not look the part of someone who curses worse than a sailor. She ran her slightly shaking, pale hands through her (Y/H/c).

With Sirius' hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting show of affection, he addresses the woman who looks no older than thirty. 

"Love, I'd be careful of your colorful vocabulary from here on out." Sirius jokes, causing her to shoot a glare in his direction, only to have the menacing look falter when she sees the boy standing next to him. 

"You prick, you didn't even tell me he was here." She says to Sirius, but still looking at Harry. Tears building slightly in her eyes, she moves closer to him. 

Harry feels a warm glow radiating off of her. She looks like someone who would want lots of kids, probably even has some. Her presence makes Harry feel stable and all of a sudden his heart stops hammering in his chest and he feels a calm wash over him the closer the woman gets to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm (Y/N) Black." She looks as if she's thinking about what to say next very hard. " I hate that we have to meet under such terrible circumstances, but I was a very close friend to your family." She leaves what she's saying at that as she feels Harry looks overwhelmed. Especially considering he had no idea Sirius was married. 

'If they were alive they would probably be near the same age as her,' He thought bitterly. A deep frown settles on his face while he thinks and a nervous look replaces the light smile (Y/n) carried only moments ago. Her eyes flicker to Sirius and with a subtle shake from his godfather, Harry responds.

"You knew my mum and dad?" Harry asks carefully. Looking up at her, she could see his vibrant green eyes. 

"Unfortunately, I knew your father all too well," She chuckles as if telling an inside joke to herself. "Your mother was like the sister I never had, we were very close." 

She looks up to Sirius and he too had a sad smile, with deeps eyes that seemed to hold an endless amount of feeling, very much like the woman standing in front of him. Be she looked more knowledgeable than Sirius, wiser even. 

"I hate to ruin the depressing mood," She said with a somewhat forced laugh, "But I'm sure you're hungry and have a ton of questions." 

"Yeah, I have quite a few, actually," Harry responds, feeling as if someone was actually recognizing the fact that he got served the short end of the stick, again, even after all he had done.

"You know me so well, love. You always can tell when I'm hungry," Sirius says fawning over (Y/N). She laughs and the mood in the dark hallway lights up instantly, both boys feeling more at peace.

"Oh shush," She says playfully pushing Harry's godfather, "You know I only care about Harry." 

Sirius gasps in mock offense, and Harry shivers a little at how easily his name falls from her lips as if she used to say it every day. It was so familiar and foreign it made him zone out again. He wonders if she knew him when he was a baby, or if he had grown up with his parents if she would be Aunt (Y/n), not some woman he met a few seconds ago.

(Y/n), takes one of Harry's hands, efficiently bringing him out of is daze and gently leads him through the house. She's careful to avoid certain spots of the house with yelling paintings and people while she takes the fifteen-year-old and Sirius to her private room.

Inside is a few old chairs, a hardy desk with paper, quills, and ink all across. A large bed takes up most of the room, with a light duvet and sheets, making the dark and dank room look more inviting. Magical lights were set up all over the room, trying to lighten everything up. Harry stands in the entrance of the room awkwardly for a moment, before (Y/n) gesture to the large bed. He takes a seat at the edge and (Y/n) sits next to him. Sirius leans against the doors and smiles at them, something unknown in the look he's giving them. 

"Harry, I hope you understand that I can't tell you everything, there are even somethings that I don't know," The last part was just her being too humble and Sirius knew it, she was one of the main contributors to the Order of Pheonix, everything was approved by her, Mad-Eye Moody, and Dumbledore. "But whatever I can answer, I will and I won't sugar code anything. You're too smart for me to lie to you like a little kid." She ended with a promising smile and waited patiently for his first question. 

Harry hesitated and looked down at his hand which was still being held by (Y/n). It felt so natural and comfortable for him as if his mother was there holding on to him in his time of need. "I-I want to know why I wasn't here sooner. How long would it have taken had it not been for the dementor?" He gets angrier with each word and (Y/n) takes this as a sign to soothe him a little. He reminded her of a small toddler. It was very cute.

She grabs his other hand and holds them snugly, looking him dead in the eye, she responds calmly, knowing that her energy will have to calm him. "It was partially my fault, Harry. I wanted to make sure the top priority was to keep you safe.  _Dumbledore_  and I had very different views on how to correctly protect you." She says Dumbledore's name with slight disgust. It shocked Harry. "I wanted you here, with me and Sirius, your rightful guardians. Dumbledore insisted to keep you with those dreadful muggles. But I was too trusting of that old fool, I knew in my heart where you needed to be but I stupidly agreed." She looked so disappointed in herself but all Harry could think about was one very specific detail. 

"What do you mean by 'rightful guardians'? As far as I know, I only have one, which is Sirius." Harry questions, moving his hands away from (Y/n)'s. 

"Harry, she and I were engaged when you were born and we are technically the ones you should be staying with, (Y/n) is your godmother and my wife, " Sirius adds pulling up a chair and sitting on the other side of Harry. "But when I was sentenced to Azkaban, Dumbledore took it upon himself to find another home for you. No one knew what had really happened, my alleged association with You-Know-Who led Dumbledore to believe (Y/n) was just as unfit to protect you as I was." 

Reading Harry's look as one of disgust, (Y/n) felt the need to go more in depth. "It was torture, Harry. I was supposed to be the one taking you to get your first broom, helping you on the Hogwarts express, thank Merlin Hagrid wrote to me about what you and your friends were doing, otherwise I'd be a wreck." She runs her fingers through his thick black hair and Harry closes his eyes, enjoying the motherly touch. 

"I was there when you were born, I was there the night before I lost you and your parents, I was there when Sirius was sent to Azkaban, I was there when Dumbledore decided to take you away, but am not going to let that happen again. I promise. You don't have to face these things alone anymore, despite the fact that I know you can handle it, there is no reason why you should. 

"When I was fifteen all I worried about was getting a date or good grades. Now you have to worry about saving an ungrateful world. Let me, let us, take on some of that baggage for you. That should be our job as your godparents." (Y/n) finishes her little speech with a warm smile but thoughtful eyes. Harry tears up and had his head falls on (Y/n)'s shoulder. He cries to someone, he has a shoulder to lean on and all his frustrations come out in hot tears. 

She cradles his head turning her body so Harry can lean on her more, wrapping one arm around him, the other gently stroking his hair. Sirius pats his back soothingly and sends a worried glance to (Y/n). She had always been better at resolving issues like this than him. 

She lifts Harry's head gently and sees his ashamed eyes dart around her face, avoiding eye contact. With her hands on his cheeks, she kisses him gently on the forehead, with that his eyes snap to hers. No one had shown such affection to him before, Hermione was always more touchy and he never minded it, but this was so different. 

"I've missed out on so much." He whispers to his godparents. He eyes welling up with more tears, the sight of it breaking both of their hearts. "I didn't even know who you were. I should be with you guys, but stupid Dumbledore-" Harry's anger gets the best of him again but before it can take over Sirius interrupts. 

"Harry, my boy, we cannot blame this situation on Dumbledore, he thought he was doing his best to protect you, just as I thought I was doing when I went after Pettigrew. Both of those situations had the opposite effect of what we hoped. Dumbledore never wanted to deprive you of a childhood, I definitely never wanted to be framed for the murderer of your parents. But ultimately everything falls back on one person, the one person you should really be directing your feelings to, Voldemort." Sirius continuously rubs his back, making sure to deliver his words with care and respect. Not wanting to baby him as much as is wife was. 

"Sweet, sweet, Harry, we know it's hard. Beleive me. But for now, lets put questions to a stop and just enjoy the time we have left." (Y/n) flashes a bright smile caressing Harry's cheeks gently and Harry doesn't try to hide the large grin overtaking his features. 

Just as he was about to respond the door swings open and a slightly disheveled Remus Lupin comes in. He smiles awkwardly at the people in the room, "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. and Mrs. Black, but I think Moody is going to kill someone if you don't go back to the meeting. Especially you, Wings," Remus says referring to (Y/n). 

"Oh he can shove it up his ass, I'm talking to my favorite people in the world, he can wait a moment." She argues, her hardcore demeanor coming back to her like a light switch being turned on. 

"Oh, I'm one of your favorite people, dear?" Sirius asks jokingly batting his eyelashes at her, making Harry suppress a laugh. 

"No, I'm talking about Mooney and Harry." She states so calmly the uproar is quite rattling. Sirius whines loudly unable to express his betrayal with words, only strange noises of complaint escaping him. While she scolds him for acting so childish, Remus lets out a hearty laugh. All the while Harry watches, feeling like a stranger to all these people, he can almost feel the years melting off of them and sees glimpses of what they must have been like in Hogwarts.

After everything is said and done, Harry is settled in a room for the night, with Ron. After saying goodnight to him, hugs and kisses being distributed properly, the only people left at the table are (Y/n), Remus, and Sirius.  Very reminiscent of what it used to be like, the three night owls staying in the common room till four am, staying at a bar way after Lily and James left, or even in the first Order of the Pheonix where they would stay up till dawn. 

"Oh god you guys," (Y/n) starts her eyes staring deep into her mug of tea, "I miss Jamie and Lily so much, I don't blame Harry for it, but seeing him tonight was unnerving. As if I was staring right at them. Every time he looked at me I wanted to cry and hug him." The sigh that leaves her lips is so hollow it scares Sirius, reminding himself of the noises that he made after being put in Azkaban. Almost as a reflex Sirius puts his arms around her shoulders, moving her closer to him.

"I know what you mean love," Remus tells her while scooting closer to grab her hand, "Imagine seeing him for the first time in twelve years after accidentally falling asleep on the Hogwarts express." He chuckles slightly, realizing now how silly that was. 

"Or seeing him trying to run away from his Aunt and Uncle and nearly falling over trying to haul his heavy trunk down the street." Sirius lets out a full laugh now and the others join. They all hold onto each other a little tighter. 

"He wouldn't be James' son without a flair for the dramatics." (Y/n) jokes as if waiting for James to yell from down the hall that he wasn't dramatic just enthusiastic like he did all those years ago.

After a heavy silence replaces their laughs, (Y/n) pauses, feeling something was very off. She gets up quickly without warning. The arm that Sirius draped around her shoulders was bent to a weird angle and he lets out a confused yelp. Both men see the petrified look on her face. Just as suddenly, without a word being said, she runs up the stairs and down the hallway to Harry's room. 

Remus and Sirius follow her, sharing a glance of worry and confusion. Once in Harry and Ron's shared bedroom, she sees the red-head roughly shaking a crying and thrashing Harry. 

"Wake up Harry!" He yells at the black haired boy, his skin getting paler by the second. His eyes snap up to the three adults when they tumble through the door.

"Ron,"(Y/n) says with such assertion all three boys shiver, "Go get some cold water and a washcloth, Remus, go get chocolate and ice water to drink, Sirius, you help me wake him up." She doesn't wait for a response, expecting them to take care of what they need to she jumps into action. 

She lifts Harry up so he's leaning against the headboard of his twin bed, violently shaking, suddenly yelps are escaping his mouth. Wordlessly a silencing charm is placed over the room by (Y/n). She shakes him, desperate to wake him up from his night terror. 

Once the items she asked for is there she attempts to dab his red-hot face with the washcloth, but with his thrashing, she is unable to get anywhere near him. 

"Sirius, hold him down." She orders, making Sirius hold his godson tightly, his squirming body hot to the touch. He doesn't let go and waits for (Y/n). 

She comes forward to be able to place the cloth on Harry's head, and she lightly traces circles on his arms. All the while she's whispering comforting things to him and soon he calms down. Once his body is still and his breathing slows his eyes snap open. He tries to move but Sirius just moves him into a hug. 

"Are you alright?" (Y/n) asks carefully, moving forward onto the bed to dab his head and neck with the washcloth. 

"I-I thought you guys- I couldn't do anything- Ron and Hermione too- he touched my scar..." His words fall together as he groggily speaks and places a hand over his tingling scar. He looks up at his godparents and the concerned looking Ron and Lupin. 

"Shhh, Harry, it's okay. Ron's right here, see. Hermione is just a few feet away. Sirius and I are okay too. Voldemort is nowhere near you. You are safe, love." (Y/n) coos, being able to decipher all his worries easily. It wasn't very different from what she had nightmares about either. 

She shows him how to get his breathing together, Remus hands him the chocolate, Ron gives him water, and Sirius holds him lovingly. (Y/n) sends Ron to bed and then Harry after they've cleaned everything up. She kisses Harry's cheek softly and sends a warm smile to Ron, his face reddening a bit. 

Once the remaining marauders make it back to the kitchen they all breathe out in relief. Sirius and Remus look at (y/n) curiously, both sharing glances of wonder. 

"Love, how did you know that Harry needed help? You got up like a niffler smelling a coin." He jokes at the end but genuinely confused. 

"You both are gonna make fun of me if I tell you." She says pouting slightly, while Remus hands her a hot cup of tea. 

They both chuckle at her and Remus shakes his head. "We would never make fun of you, remember how even in Hogwarts we never pranked you. We all love you too much." 

"Alright but if I hear even a peep of your marauder bullshit I'll hex you." She warns, both of her boys smiling at her, "To me, it kinda felt like... Mother's intuition." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been a little over a year since I've read the fifth book so if I get some details wrong you'll have to forgive me.


	8. Sirius x Reader: Better Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finds mediocrity is no longer in the running for her. She finds a better man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily inspired by the Pearl Jam song Batter Man, which motivated me to write this. I am so happy school is over and I can post on this more frequently.

It was cowardly and she knew it. She settled for a mediocre, basic, and unfulfilling life all because she was too scared to go for the man she truly loved. She was stuck and she was the one who put herself there. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the love of her life left for good and she would never have the same chance of true happiness. 

"Goodnight, darling," He whispered to her on the other side of their large bed, one so large she knew she wouldn't have to touch him if she stayed firmly on her side, "I love you." It pained her how much he meant it, how much genuine affection fell from his lips at the all too simple words coming from a simple man in a simple little house in a simple town. 

"I love you too." She didn't close her eyes and relish in the feel of his arms wrapped around herself or how even in the times of war she felt he could keep her safe. She felt the words were heartless and utterly, painfully, disgustingly, apathetic. 

She dreamt of colors he could never imagine, worlds in her mind untouched by his hands and therefore extraordinary. She could see things that melded into masterpieces of unadulterated fascination. Whether it was a curse or a blessing, which she could never decide, she dreamt of Sirius. 

She imagined his warm and perfectly calloused hands, his thin top lip but exciding plump, pink bottom lip, his easy elegance and charm matched with the easy swing of his cologne scented leather jacket. The gentle hum in his chest when he whispered brilliant fireworks of words into her ear. Long and well thought out serenades of true passion all for her. 

She shot out of her white bedding and silently walked into the kitchen with little quirk and character, completely new and modernized. She brought out the crisp white teacup and began to make herself a drink. She watched, just as she always did on these late nights, the water slowly simmer into a boil. With each short pop of a bubble from the steaming water, she felt some sort of barrier of control snap. 

She was tired of this. Tired of the life that she laid out for herself. There was no feeling in standing here, not home. She knew where home was and yet she could feel it fall out of her grasp with each second she stood there trying to prepare a midnight beverage. 

She wanted to run to him. Oh, how desperately she needed to have him hold her. She needed someone, anyone to tell her it was the right thing. She knew she would break her soon to be fiance's heart. She knew he had a ring stuffed in his sock drawer, a small, simple round diamond on a silver band. She knew he would beg for her to stay.

But she was convinced that staying in that house would kill her. 

In rush of anger, mostly at herself and her inability to fight for her happiness, she launched the glass cup across the room, shattering into thousands of pieces with a sharp bang. She knew that the man in the other room would never hear because, like most conservative wizards, he had a silencing charm on the bedroom. And if he had heard the commotion, she couldn't have brought herself to care.

She flung herself into the living room where the fireplaces had long gone out and she started a new one, a brisk and rushed one yet a fire still filled with wildness. She threw her hand of Floo powder in and screamed for Sirius' flat. There was no other place on Earth for her. 

"Sirius!" She yelped as she came tumbling out of the fireplace, "Sirius, I need you!" 

As quickly as she escaped the chains of her own onesided relationship, he came rushing down the stairs, one of the most worried looks on his faces, a face with so much care and expression and love. 

She started to cry. It was somewhat irrational and a little silly but the thought of never getting to experience the love he had to offer in favor of living a lifeless life, it was gut-wrenching. 

"Love, what's wrong?" He immediately coos, scooping her up into his arms, exactly how she loved to be held, "Are you hurt?" 

She looked up at him fat tears running down her face as she clenched the fabric of his shirt tightly. "I love you." 

It was the antithesis of every word she had ever spoken to the man that would propose to her. It was filled with a fever of emotion, all trying to brand a place in his heart just for her. She only got a small chuckle and a slightly concerned look back. 

"No, Sirius. Not just as friends. I am hopelessly in love with you." The words hung in the air and the large declaration made Sirius pull away from her, confusion and hope equally mixed in his raised brows and swimming eyes. 

"I-I... what about-" He began after gathering his thoughts only to be interrupted. 

"I never loved him and I was a fool for thinking I could learn to love him or that I could learn to be happy with him. I was miserable and you're the only person that makes me feel the way he was supposed to. The only one." 

Sirius looked into her eyes once more, their magnificent color becoming brighter each moment away from her other life. He gently took her head into his hands, which she melted into as if his warmth was the very sun that gave life to the Earth. He leaned in to match her lips with hers. He kissed her so delicately as if she would run back at any moment. 

In the moments that their lips were connected he saw the colors her mind had made, he visited her worlds and created new, more enchanting ones with each second. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her closer than he ever could before. 

He knew that whatever life that had been laid before him would be absolutely perfect as long as this witch never left his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote a bunch of little one-shots but had no one to show them to or a place to put them, so here they are for the world to enjoy reading just as much as I enjoyed writing them. Y'all can request things if you want.


End file.
